Five Nights at Rainbow Factory
by Assassin Gato
Summary: No sabía como cascos había aceptado el empleo, sólo se percarto de que había 4 pegasos más que rondaban allí, pero, ellos no estaban para ayudar ¡No! Era para volverla arcoiris, debía sobrevivir, no había de otra.
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

N/A: ¡Nuevo fic! Ok, me he decido a hacer un fic de terror de MLP, ¿de que será?, será como una convinacion de FNaF y MLP, sólo que en este caso les tengo una sorpresita.

Summary: Tal vez sabía lo que hacia, tal vez era demasiado necia, pero nunca se imagino que terminaría en la llamada "Rainbow Factory" para colmo, tenía que vigilar que no vinieran ninguno de los guardias, Starligth tenía que sobrevivir.

Disclaimer: FNaF y MLP no me pertenecen, si así lo fuera, la quinta temporada ya hubiera salido y en el otro, la pizzería no sería tan tacaña.

Nota: Mi OC de MLP saldrá como protagonista y este fic puede contener malas palabras, sangre y cosas así.

PD: este capítulo va a ser contado la mayoría por mi OC, pero el siguiente y los demás va ser contado por mi y por cierto, acepto a 5 OC's más, pueden mandar su ficha, sólo 5, ¿ok?  
>********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********<p>

Starligth, una pony con un aura de amabilidad y diversión, trabajaba en Clousdale, para ser exactos en la fábrica del clima, hace unas horas acepto un trabajo en la fábrica del arcoiris o mejor conocida como Rainbow Factory, el trabajo era de guardia, tenía que cuidar la máquina para hacer arcoiris, no sólo eso, tenía que asegurarse que 4 pegasos no hicieran de las suyas, eran guardias nocturnos pero la diferencia era que no podían ver a los pegasos divagando por ahí en la noche, si uno de ellos te veían... Era seguro de que ibas a ser un color más del arcoiris.

/POV Starligth/

Mira lo que son las cosas, hace un rato me burlaba de aquel que se traumaba por entrar a "Rainbow Factory" pero ahora los entiendo, no se porque cascos me mandaron a trabajar aquí, sólo acepte por el dinero y debo decir que fue un gran error, no sabía que por la noche los guardias te quisieran volver arcoiris, ni porqué lo hacen... Esto ya se parece al juego de FNaF, ese donde tienes que sobrevivir 5 noches en un restaurante, pero esto era distinto ¿porqué?, en primera ¿se te hace normal que los guardias te quieran volver arcoiris? Si se supune que trabajas ahí entonces, ¿porque lo hacen? Quisiera contestar esa pregunta, pero ni yo misma les entiendo, podría preguntarles en el día, el problema es que sólo son guardias nocturnos, y otra cosa es que sólo son 4 pegasos los desquiciados, ni siquiera se sus nombres, apenas hace unas horas acepte este trabajo y ya tengo dudas...  
>Lamentablemente es que solamente me quedo yo en las noches, habian dicho que me mandarian más pegasos, pero ni siquiera cumplen con sus promesas, en especial el jefe o quiero decir jefa... Rainbow Dash, esa pegaso desquiciada con la perfección en vuelo, no puedo y quiero imaginar lo que tiene en su mente, debe ser realmente perturbador lo que piensa, pero la verdad ni me interesa lo que piense, ahora estoy en una oficina intentando vivir y que no me vean.<p>

-Genial, esto es algo tonto...- sólo lo dije una vez con la mandíbula quebrada.

Revisé la hora, eran la 1:00 am, no había mucho que hacer, veía las cámaras y nada, los 4 guardias desquiciados seguían en el cuarto de la máquina del arcoiris, era raro que no trabajará nadie de noche, sólo esos 4 y yo, pero sólo me veían como un potro que había fallado su examen, yo nunca fallaria el examen y nunca lo hice, ni siquiera soy un potro, ya soy mayor, pero ninguno comprendía, parece como si estubiesen programados para ser asesinos de noche y normales de día, bah... Otra cosa de que preocuparse, no revise las cámaras durante unos minutos y mi sorpresa fue que uno de ellos no estaba, lo busque y busque, nada... Sólo había una opción, la puerta, prendi la luz del lado izquierdo y nada, cuando prendi la del lado derecho casi pego un grito.

-¡Oh, por Celestia!- casi lo digo gritando, quería llorar y salir volando del lugar, pero recordé que tenían paralizantes y mejor no lo hice.

Cerré la puerta con velocidad, por suerte eran de metal, ni el mejor pegaso podría atravesar una puerta de metal, lo que me sorprendió fue su rostro, no porque era de color violeta, ni por sus ojos de color rojo, fue su mirada, su mirada de "vas a morir", eso claramente me perturbo y más su sonrisa de asesino, no sólo era eso, en el cuello tenía lo que a simple vista parecía un moño color rojizo, también note que aquel pegaso era macho, para ser mi primera noche realmente estoy un poco asustada, volví a encender la luz y ya no estaba, muy bien, abrí la puerta, decidí volver a hecharle un vistazo a la cámara, lo que me faltaba, otro encapuchado ya no estaba, decidí ver en donde estaba, menos mal, estaba muy lejos de mi. Sólo pensé y pensé, hasta que escuche ruidos del lado izquierdo, encendí la luz y ahí estaba otro, este era hembra, tenía su piel color amarillo, ojos violeta y tenía lo que parecía un delantal que decía "Let's Eat", no lo pensé dos veces y cerré la puerta de golpe.

-¿Enserio?, ¿un moño y un delantal?, ¿porque cascos están vestidos así?- me dije a mi misma, tratando de tranquilizarme.

Bueno, debía admitir, estaba o estoy aterrada, ya que sigo aquí y exactamente en este rato la hora se fue volando y ya son las 3:30, no puedo creer que aún siga aquí, en este momento ya seria un nuevo color, pero gracias a Celestia estoy bien -se escuchan murmullos- ya se que están ahí ¡salgan ahora! Ejem... Bueno, no estoy nerviosa, el hecho de que todavía tenga energía me deja más tranquila, pero, en verdad necesito a esos 5 pegasos, la noche sería más fácil con ellos.  
>Revise las cámaras de nuevo y ahora se encontraban más cerca de mi, por suerte 2 de ellos no se movían, seguían con "su trabajo", menos mal, pero los otros dos son una verdadera lata, no puedo dejar de vigilarlos, que tonto ¿a que me vine a meter?, estaba mejor en la fábrica del clima, pero mínimo para renunciar necesito 5 noches, las demás son opcionales, eso era bueno, creo... Y volví a escuchar murmullos, esta vez provenían de las 2 puertas, no perdí tiempo, encendí la luz de la primera y ahí estaba el pegaso violeta, emn la otra lo mismo y ahí estaba la pegaso amarillo, ok, ok... Estos 2 quieren jugar así, pero no era justo, 2 contra uno... Se que hago berrinches como una potranca, pero así es y luego que te meten a la máquina, no espero volverme arcoiris, para nada, no me gustaría sentir lo que no sentí antes, era como probar algo extremo hoy y que antes no te atreviste a hacerlo, no quiero terminar mal, se que lo lograré, se que puedo.<p>

Ding, dong, ding, dong.

El tiempo terminó, mi turno término, soy tan feliz, genial, esos 4 ya se van, pronto llegara Rainbow Dash y le preguntaré lo que sucede con esos 4.

/Fin del POV/

La pegaso cyan llegó volando a revizar que todo estubiese bien, era a lo único que iba, ya que la fábrica sólo abre cuando hay nuevos pegasos que eliminar para obtener su color, los empleados sólo se iban en la noche, Starligth se topó con Dash.

-Hola ¿que tal tu primera noche?- sonrió con ironia, mientras veía a los ojos azules de la pegaso rosa -¡Ja! Supongo que te fue mal, pobre de ti, pero ¿sabes una cosa?, no podrás renunciar hasta la quinta noche, jajajaja- se rió con maldad, maldad pura que ocultaba cuando estaba en las afueras.

-No venía a eso, quería saber el nombre de esos 4...- dijo la rosa con furia intensa.

-Oh, eso es obvio...- cambio su sonrisa macabra por una mas tranquila - ellos cuidan que ningún pegaso se escapé de la máquina, pero como se volvieron tan subnormales, decidieron quedarse en la fábrica de noche por si alguien llega a interrumpir, pero, lamentablemente una vez metieron a un empleado que no tenía nada que ver... Por eso, ya nadie se queda en la fábrica de noche, ellos son trabajadores nocturnos y sus nombres son Bonnie, Chica, Foxy y Freddy...- Dash cerró sus ojos de golpe y volteo al suelo.

-Ok, eso era todo... Espero que no sean tan constantes ¡casi muero del miedo!- gruño con fuerza la joven pegaso.

-¡Suerte!- Rainbow Dash salió volando con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en el rostro, como si planeara algo.

-¡Pudrete!- fue lo que se oyó de la más joven, estaba muy molesta, confundida y aterrada, eran bastantes emociones.

Starligth salió volando de la fábrica y fue directitamente a su casa, pero las emociones la atacaban, no sabía lo que sentía en verdad, sólo sabia que tenía que sobrevivír a como de lugar.

N/A: Fin del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado este crossover, no olviden pasarse por mi otro fic "Quiero sobrevivir, por favor..." y tampoco no olviden los reviews, me ayudan a seguir con la historia.


	2. Chapter 2: Nueva amistad

N/A: Assassin Gato vuelve con otro capítulo de "Five Nights at Rainbow Factory", bien, responderé reviews, y feliz navidad a todos los lectores, este es un especial de navidad.

pinkierose230502: gracias, fue sólo una idea, al leer tu fic de "Una pony en Freddy's" y gracias por mandar tu OC, por cierto ¿para cuando el siguiente capítulo? xD

Y gracias por agregarlo a tus favoritos, me ayuda mucho.

Summary: Debía aceptarlo, ese lugar era totalmente horrible, pero con su nueva compañera todo había cambiado, era hora de enfrentar el miedo y ganarle en una dura batalla.

Nota: puede contener gore, malas palabras y cosas fuera de lo común (?).  
>**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********<p>

Cuando digo que Starligth es una Pegaso completamente necia es porque en verdad lo es, ya había pasado una noche completa de terror y no renunció, es más, fue de nuevo a la fábrica, no muy tarde como acordó con Rainbow Dash, llegó en horas de trabajo donde todavía seguían mezclando el Spectra y en un cuarto se vio claramente como le absorben el famoso líquido a los pegasos, tan repugnante era ver sufrir a otros y ahí estaba la pegaso de crin multicolor con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en el rostro, al ver a Starligth le dijo que fuera hacia ella, la pegaso tubo que obedecer y voló hasta donde se encontraba Rainbow Dash.

-Mira quien ha llegado...- le dio una pequeña palmadita en el lomo -Te tengo a una nueva compañera... Star Sinning- Dash, hizo que saliera aquella misteriosa pegaso.

Star Sinning era una pegaso de cuerpo blanco, crin azul y de ojos morados, muy bien cuidada de su figura y su cutie mark era un micrófono.

-Hola Star Sinning, mi nombre es Starligth- sonrió la pegaso rosa, le extendió su casco derecho en forma amistosa.

-Hola, mucho gusto Starligth- dijo la de ojos morados con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Bien, en unas pocas horas comenzará su turno...- la de crin arcoiris empujó a las dos pegasos fuera de la sala -Conozcanse mejor, pero no aquí dentro... Todavía quedan unos cuantos potros inútiles... Ya saben- cerró la puerta de golpe dejando a las pegasos fuera.

Las dos decidieron explorar un poco la fábrica, debían admitirlo, era muy grande, pero también muy aterradora de noche, si bien, debían pasar unas pocas horas para comenzar con el trabajo, ya muchos pegasos abandonaban la fábrica muy rápido, extraño para Star Sinning, normal para Starligth.

-Bien, hora de ir a la oficina Star Sinning, no queremos que nos atrapen- bromeó la de crin bi color.

-¿Que nos atrapen?, ¿de que hablas?- decía confundida la oji morada.

-Bah, lo sabrás pronto- cerró los ojos lentamente y suspiro.

Las dos se fueron volando a la oficina, hasta que Star Sinning escucho un ruido que provenía de la puerta, Starligth reaccionó rápido y se llevó casi a rastras a Star Sinning a la oficina, se veía realmente preocupada, sólo pensó en estar bien, en que las dos no terminarán en la máquina de Spectra "por accidente", ni siquiera quería imaginarse como terminarían las dos, era difícil y doloroso imaginarse su muerte, pero debía concentrarse en pasar esta noche, para bien o para mal.  
>Las dos llegaron a la oficina y Starligth le explicó lo que pasaba, que no solamente debiaj cuidar la máquina de Spectra, también debían cuidarse de aquellos 4 pegasos que llegaban a la misma hora, a las 12:00. Star Sinning escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones, las dos acordaron que Starligth se ocuparía de las cámaras y Star Sinning estaría atenta a las puertas, pero esta noche era realmente aburrida, los demás tenían suerte de estar en el festival de navidad, mientras ellas sólo bromeaban en la oficina de una fábrica que tiene comlo función extraer Spectra para hacer los más hermosos arcoiris de Equestria, divertido ¿no?.<br>No importaba realmente ahora, quería que todo saliera bien, hasta que nuevamente revizo la camara que daba al cuarto de la maquina,no sabia como cascos lo hicieron, pero se lucieron, Bonnie y Chica no estaban en el cuarto, un problema mas para preocuparse, revisó todas ls cámaras hasta que dieron con el pegaso morado y la pegaso amarillo, estaban aún cuarto de llegar con ellas y de pronto, al parecer se oyó una risa que helaba la sangre [la de Freddy en el primer juego].

-Jamas debí aceptar el empleo Starligth- la voz de la blanca se escuchaba realmente preocupada.

-Eso mismo pensé, pero...- fue interrumpida por Star Sinning, ella le señaló que volteara, se veía muy asustada -¿Ahora que?- sintió una respiración muy fría proveniente de atrás, al decidir voltear vio lo que la sacó de su pequeña nube.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Que tenemos aquí?- era el pegaso castaño oscuro, estaba encapuchado con un traje negro, tenía un moño negro en el cuello y poseía un sombrero de color azabache.

-¡Ahhhh!- las dos gritaron al unísono y se abrazaron, muy asustadas no podían estar ya.

-Grrr... Podrían callarse, ni siquiera las he llevado a la máquina y ya están gritando- gruño fuertemente aquel pegaso de nombre Freddy Fazbear.

-¡N-no va a pasar eso!- la voz de Star Sinning se oía entre cortada y muy nerviosa.

-Oh, claro que si estúpidas que difícilmente se hacen llamar pegasos- Freddy las miro con una sonrisa parecida a la de Rainbow Dash, sus ojos parecían contener maldad pura.

-¡No!- grito Starligth, tomó a Star Sinning del casco izquierdo y salió volando a gran velocidad.

-No se escaparan tan fácil...- dijo con suavidad el castaño.

Starligth estaba volando a una velocidad increíblemente inalcanzable, por eso justamente su cutie Mark era una estrella fugaz, eso significa que es excelente volando. Voló, por toda la fábrica, evitando a los demás pegasos, Star Sinning también ayudaba poniendo de su velocidad, las dos juntas eran demasiado veloces, pero, ni se dieron cuenta de que los 4 pegasos venían atrás a toda velocidad, no era difícil alcanzarlas, pero temían que si se escaparan.  
>Pasaron 2 horas así, las jóvenes ya estaban muy cansadas y adoloridas de las alas, Starligth ya no sabía a donde iba y en un dos por tres perdió el conocimiento, callendo en quien sabe que, la otra ya no podía más, los 4 las miraron y sonrieron con malicia.<p>

-Hora de trabajar chicos- dijo el castaño que era el líder de los 4 -Mañana nuestra jefa estará encantada con más Spectra...-  
>**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************<p>

N/A: Assassin Gato trajo a usted un nuevo episodio de este fic, por favor, haganme el favor de dejar reviews, eso me ayudaría a seguir y gracias por leerlo, me encanta escribir, en unos días estará el One-shot de año nuevo c:  
>Y bueno, aquí donde vivo esta haciendo un frío bien congelador y ayer llovió así que por eso lo estoy subiendo ahora xD<p>

Assassin Gato se despide de los lectores y les desea una feliz navidad :D 


	3. Chapter 3: Si lo supieras

N/A: Assassin Gato vuelve, dignandose en actualizar este fic, no pensé que tomaría mucha fama el primer fic que hice, por eso no he actualizado, ya que me la he pasado escribiendo el otro, me han prestado otros OC's muy bien, a responder review.

pinkierose230502: Debía dejarlo así para que de suspenso (no me digas xD)

Summary: Escaparan de esta máquina, pero, ¿como lo harán?, el secreto esta en sus alas, fuertes y veloces alas, las horas pasan y cada vez se vuelve más intenso el viaje.

Disclaimer: FNaF y MLP no me pertenecen, soy libre de demandas.

Advertencia: sangre, malas palabras y cosas malas.

PD: los OC's nuevos que saldrán, solamente uno me pertenece.  
>*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********<p>

Freddy y los demás ya se encontraban en el cuarto de la máquina, la primera pony en ser succionada es Starligth, estaba atada de los 4 cascos, la máquina estaba a punto de ser encendida por Foxy, el pegaso de color rojizo y ojos ámbar, mientras que Star Sinning estaba atada del cuello con cadenas de metal, estaba inconciente, seguro por el duro golpe que se dio al caer.  
>Cuando la máquina fue encendida, Starligth trataba de quitar sus cascos sin éxito alguno, el succionador se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo de la pony, ella se retorcia, intentaba patalear, no podía... Simplemente no podía. Sus ojos totalmente llorosos, los cerro con lentitud, un intenso dolor invadía su corazón.<p>

/Fuera de la fábrica/

-¿Es verdad que aquí trabaja Starligth?- dijo una pegaso de crin negra con mechones de color azul marino, ojos azules como el cielo y cuerpo blanco.

-Claro, mi hermana no me mentiría...- dijo otra de cabello azul fuerte con un poco de azul claro, ojos rosados y cuerpo totalmente azul marino.

-Bueno... Entremos Azuli...- dijo la de blanco con un tono de preocupación.

-Ok Silent Moon...- Azuli giro los ojos en respuesta de que le daba igual.

Las 2 entraron a la fábrica, caminaron lentamente hasta que se escuchó un grito proveniente del cuarto de la máquina, un grito de horror, como pudieron volaron con velocidad a esa dirección, la escena era aterradora, la pony rosa estaba perdiendo su color, su intensidad bajaba muy rapido, los 4 desquiciados estaban mirando la escena con satisfacción, Azuli se dirigió con velocidad a los controles apagando la máquina al primer intento, los 4 voltearon a verla con una furia intensa reflejada en los ojos.

-¡¿Pero que acabas de hacer estúpida?!- gruño el castaño, apretó la mandíbula, casi casi se podían oír sus dientes crujir.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?, salvo la vida de mi queridísima hermana- Azuli sonrió indiferente, como si no le importará los molestos que estaban los 4.

-¡Arg! Marinera, esa potranca es de nosotros...- Foxy fijo su mirada en la pony blanca - ¿Y usted que hace aquí?- se acercó lentamente a Silent.

-¡Eso... N-no les importa!- grito la de ojos azules.

-Basta de charla chicos, tenemos ya 2 potras más para el Spectra...- aquella pony amarilla llamó la atención de los demás, en respuesta sonrieron con malicia.

-Ok... Es hora de irnos- la voz de Azuli temblaba con nerviosismo, miro a su hermana, estaba casi sin vida, aún tenía sus colores, un poco descoloridos, pero aún los tenía.

Una idea se le vino a la mente, algo desquiciante, pero tenía muchas probabilidades de salvar a su hermana y a la otra pegaso de su terrible final, era hora de volar sin control alguno, ganar tiempo y liberarse de ellos.

-¡Corre!- grito la de azul, salio volando con dirección a quien sabe donde, no importaba en lo más mínimo.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy salieron detras de ella, sabían que tramaban algo, pero ellos querían darles más días de vida, pues en la noche 5 "jugarían" con ellas.  
>Silent liberó con trabajos a Star, mientras que la pobre Starligth seguía sin poder despertar del trance en el que había caído. Silent la liberó y la subió a su lomo para poder salir, corrieron a la puerta, pero estaba atascada, la única manera de abrir era de afuera y apenas eran las 5:30 am, no tubieron de otra más que ir a la oficina y cerrar las puertas, Star le hecho un vistazo a las cámaras, Azuli seguía volando, con esfuerzo apenas si estaba a una distancia razonable de los 4 pegasos, Star estaba muy alterada, Silent sólo esperaba señales de Azuli y Starligth seguía inconciente. Azuli llegó al pasillo de la oficina y al ver esto, Silent le abrió la puerta y después cerró sin dejar pasar a los 4.<p>

-¡No las pagarán!- el castaño gruño con ferocidad, los demás las miraron con molestia y apretaron la mandíbula.

"¡Ding, ding, ding, ding, Yay!"

La hora terminó, Dash llegó y abrió la puerta, los 4 se fueron, la pegaso voló al cuarto y encontró un poco de Spectra color rosa en un recpiente, de pronto oyó a las 4 pegasos pasar con lentitud, Starligth ya se encontraba bien.

-¿Que rayos pasó aquí?- Dash le dirigió la mirada a Starligth, quien contestó con un nerviosismo extremadamente grande.

-Na... Nada señorita Rainbow Dash...- sonrio forzosamente mientras las otras 3 bajaron la mirada.

-Ok, sólo pregunté... No tienen porque ponerse así, jejeje, la noche 2 fue difícil ¿no?- volteo su mirada a la máquina y después al Spectra -Que tengan suerte en la siguiente...- su sonrisa de malicia poco a poco se convirtió en una de preocupación.

-Gracias...- Starligth la miro extrañada, y luego se fue con las demás.

-Si supieras...- murmuró la pegaso cyan.  
>***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********<p>

N/A: lamento la tardanza de este capítulo, estaba corta de ideas, pero bueno... Aquí ta el capítulo 3 de este fic, que tengan una linda tarde :3 


	4. Awoken

N/A: ¡Welcome! Ok, ya se, me tarde demasiado en este fic y en el otro no he tenido ideas, así que me tardaré más en ese, también he estado ocupada en mi curso, ya que dentro de poco entró a preparatoria y debo hacer muchas cosas, ok, aquí hay más de "Five Nights at Rainbow Factory", ah, este capítulo esta basado en "Awoken", es una cancion basada en "Rainbow Factory", si no la han escuchado se las recomiendo.

Fidget x3/ MegaLOCMLPFIRM2FAN: ¡Gritin! Claro que puede entrar y a mi me encanta esa cancion, es tan buena, Woadden Toaster se lució, buenox espero y te guste este nuevo capítulo x3

pinkierose230502: Son unas noobs xD, ok, Rainbow planea algo, pero usted lo verá más adelante, como sea... Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo :3

Summary: De pronto, escucharon un fuerte rugido, no pudo haber sido la Manticora, estaba en lo profundo del bosque, hasta que se divizo una sombra muy parecida a la de un grifo, las 5 pegasos gritaron de horror, de repente de la oscuridad salió una criatura mejor conocida como grifo, de hecho, la mitad de su cuerpo lo decía a gritos, unas plumas de tonalidad azul que tapaban una parte izquierda y la otra totalmente, cuando se acercó al cuarteto se notaba nervioso

Disclaimer: FNaF y MLP no me pertenecen, tampoco 4 oc's, ni siquiera la cancion "awoken", es de sus respectivos dueños, así que no pueden demandarme.

Advertencia: sangre, muerte de un personaje, palabras vulgares y mas.

Nota: Aquí saldrán los oc's de Fidget x3/ MegaLOCMLPFIRM2FAN y de mi sobrina.

Las 4 pegasos hiban saliendo de la enorme fábrica, uno de ellos, para ser precisos, Azuli piso un poco de Spectra coagulado que salía de una de las fuentes del lugar que hiba directamente a la fábrica del clima, lo miro detalladamente, un rojo del mismo color que las manzanas, un naranja bellísimo, un amarillo brillante al igual que el sol del verano, un verde como el pasto fresco, un azul como el cielo y un morado muy hermoso, todo eso salía de la sangre de un pony, un Pegaso...  
>De pronto, vio humo saliendo de la fábrica, no era para preocuparse, sólo era el trabajo de aquellos ponies que se la pasaban dentro de la fábrica, así que las 4 salieron volando del lugar a toda velocidad.<p>

/POV Galaxy Hair/(*)

No puedo verlo más, mi sufrimiento se vuelve cada vez más grande.

" Que es lo que a pasado Construi mi vida en sufrimiento y dolor... No se porque..."

Cada que activo esa máquina, veo lagrimas salir de esos potros, no puedo más.

"Pero los ojos que veo me inspiran dolor Ahora todo le he tenido y lo he conocido... Lejos fue..."  
>Yo no pertenezco aquí, nunca he pertenecido, si tan sólo hubiera una manera de salir.<p>

"Y por fin descubrí que aquí no pertenezco yo..."

He sido prisionera de mi misma, dando y recibiendo órdenes, estoy arta de eso, avivar el fuego de mi deseo, el deseo de salir libre de aquí.

"Avive el el fuego mas de lo que debía hacer Y mis lagrimas... Se pueden ya caer... Cegado por el deseo... De mi nueva vida hacer..."

He vuelto a tener el control de mi misma, lo había perdido hace mucho tiempo y ahora que he despertado de este sueño... Puedo tener mi control nuevamente.

"He despertado Control de nuevo he de tener..."

Pero hay gritos que no puedo callar, todo esta dentro mi cabeza, un impulso que me da, necesito salir, pero todo lo que hago esta en vano, quiero romper mis cadenas, pero necesito ayuda.

"Los gritos no puedo callar Mas todo lo que he soñado Rompe mis cadenas quiero escapar..."

He estado escondida entre estas máquina durante mucho tiempo, en el día me quieren asesinar, ya no lo soporto, preguntan hipócritamente si estoy bien, preguntan sobre mi realidad, mi vida no es lo que parece, no me gusta este estilo de vida, lo odio.

" Me escondi en estas maquinas Que en el dia a dia me quieren asesinar Preguntando por mi sanidad Cuestionando mi realidad Pero la vida no es lo que es..."

La puerta esta abierta, debería irme ya, está prisión la dejaré atrás para aventurarme en la realidad, debo correr o me atraparan.

" Deberia irme ya que ahora he de poder Soy prisionero, solo se que debo correr..."

Soy libre nuevamente, ahora no se que hacer aparte de correr, me aburrí.

" Me aburri de correr De pensar en que hacer "

El sol brilla, el viento sopla, esa sensación de libertad, me gusta, es hora de vivir una verdadera vida.

" Pero el sol esta deslumbrando y por fin libre puedo ser"

Miro al cielo y sonrió, puedo distinguir una sonrisa entre las nubes, vuelo y vuelo sin parar, veo 4 pegasos volando a una velocidad sumamente increíble y las sigo, por fin amigos puedo tener.

"Y el sol azul me sonrie a mi Muchas amistades puedo hacer, ahora soy parte de ti"

/Fin del POV/

Starligth divisa a simple vista una pegaso con un cabello muy peculiar, al parecer las estaba siguiendo, la de rosa da la orden de parar en una nube y esperar a la otra pegaso.

-¿Que pasa hermana?- la de ojos rosa se veía preocupada, quizá todavía tenía la sensación de estar en la fábrica.

-Miren...- suspira con pesadez, nota lo cerca que se encontraba la de cabello galaxia y la señala con uno de sus cascos -Aquella pegaso nos viene siguiendo...- sonrió con ligereza y se posó firmemente ante la de cabello galaxia.

-Perdon... Si se asustaron, no fue mi intención, sólo quería hacer nuevos amigos- dijo la pegaso misteriosa.

-Ok, no hay problema, si quieres puedes seguirnos- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisita.

-Gracias, por cierto, mi nombre es Galaxy Hair- cerró los ojos y suspiro, intento calmarse, estaba a punto de desplomarse en frente de sus nuevas amigas.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Starligth, ella- señaló a la pegaso blanca- Ella es Star Sinning, ella es Silent Moon y ella es Azuli, mi hermana-

Las otras 3 le sonrieron a Galaxy, la otra sólo les devolvió la sonrisa y se fueron del lugar a toda velocidad hacia Ponyville.  
>Aterrizaron justamente cerca del bosque Everfree, caminaron y hablaron de si mismas, intentando conocerse mejor, rieron y jugaron, cada una intentaba olvidar su horrible experiencia dentro de la fábrica, pero la que aún no podía era Galaxy, jamás olvidaría lo que hacia, asesinar potros y potras a sangre fria.<br>De pronto, escucharon un fuerte rugido, no pudo haber sido la Manticora, estaba en lo profundo del bosque, hasta que se divizo una sombra muy parecida a la de un grifo, las 5 pegasos gritaron de horror, de repente de la oscuridad salió una criatura mejor conocida como grifo, de hecho, la mitad de su cuerpo lo decía a gritos, unas plumas de tonalidad azul que tapaban una parte izquierda y la otra totalmente, cuando se acercó al cuarteto se notaba nervioso.

-He, hola... S-soy Gritin...- su voz se escuchaba temblorosa.

Las cuatro se aliviaron al ver que el grifo no les haría daño, sonrieron y saludaron amablemente.

-Hola mi nombre es Galaxy Hair- dijo la de crin galaxia.

-Yo soy Star Sinning- dijo la pegaso blanco.

-Soy Silent Moon- sonrió con seriedad.

-Soy Azuli y esa aburrida de ahí es mi hermana, Starligth...- se montó en su hermana e hizo que sonriera forzosamente.

-Ahem, si... Claro, y ¿que hace un grifo en el bosque Everfree?- dijo con curiosidad.

-Hay cosas que no puedo explicar- hablo el grifo.

-Entiendo...- dirigió uno de sus cascos a su crin y cerró los ojos con lentitud.

Los 5 se fueron del bosque y volaron hacia Ponyville, entraron a Sugarcube Courner, pidieron de comer, esperaron en una mesa y rápidamente volvió el pony de nombre Pinkie Pie con las órdenes de los 5, sólo así podrían conocerse mejor.

N/A: fin del capítulo, realmente lamento mucho la tardanza y espero que me haiga quedado bien, espero sus reviews, favoritos y follows.


End file.
